


Something Gentle

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prince/Maid, Prince/servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: A maid and her precious Prince.A wish.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Something Gentle

She was in the marble room, filling up buckets to bring up to the lady’s bath. The water was frigid, as to be expected in the cold winter months. She tried her best to avoid contact with her skin, but the inevitable few splashes chilled her fingertips to the bone. She worked silently, her thoughts cloudy and disconnected, the boredom of the task making her eyelids droop even as she grunted with the effort of lifting another full bucket from the water pool.  
The sound of the wooden door creaking open made her pause, and she turned to see who had joined her. It was the prince, in casual clothes colored a deep red. His brown hair and eyes nearly black under the light of the single flickering flame of the torch she had placed to light the otherwise pitch-black room. His face shone worry, his eyebrows pulled together and lips pursed tight. He was clutching at his shirt, stepping into the room after a few moments of hesitation. She smiled in greeting, and as soon as their eyes met he quickly darted his gaze down to his feet.  
I had not seen him since the eve of his 16th year, all dressed up in finery with ears tipped in red from all the attention. Many young ladies had been making attempts at flirtation, and he was unused to such attention. As we had had a moment of quiet together, after he had fled to a lonesome hallway for a breath of fresh air, he had asked if I had a gift for him.  
I had laughed and ruffled his hair, saying that it would be unlikely I could give him anything he would want, that others wouldn’t have already given him. He had flushed and looked down at his feet while delivering a stuttered apology. Not wanting to dampen his special night, I had quickly stated that I would grant him a wish. Anything he could want, he could wish for it from me. He had smiled and laughed. But his expression quickly twisted as he pulled away from me and walked back to his party.  
She had puzzled over why he had reacted the way he had for days, and still could not deduce what she had done to distress him so. He had been avoiding her, and she was happy to see him, even if it was in the dreary marble room.  
“You...you said I had a wish…” he spoke so softly that she could barely make out the words. After a moment she understood.  
“I did indeed say that.” She said as her lips curled into more of a smirk.  
“Have you decided on what you’ll wish for?” She couldn’t resist teasing him. He radiated discomfort and uncertainty, and she disliked him remaining in such a state for long.  
He stepped even closer, now almost an arm's reach from her. His hands moved from his shirt to now clutching at each other in front of him, his eyes darting about.  
“I...I have.” He seemed to barely be able to get the words out, his voice trembling.  
His hands slowly began to detangle themselves, as he reached for me with trembling fingers. Curious, she lowered herself enough so that he could clutch her shoulders.  
“Wha-” Her words were interrupted by his sudden push, which sent her stumbling backward. Her foot caught on one of the full buckets, causing it to fall over and douse the floor in freezing water. Unable to find her footing on the newly wet floor, she fell backward with a surprised squeak, taking the prince down with her.  
Stunned, she blinked up at the ceiling as the frigid water soaked into her clothes and chilled her to the bone. The heat from the prince’s body kept her from full-body shivers.  
She had instinctually wrapped herself tightly around him as they had fallen in an attempt to protect him from any harm. The result is that they both lay in a tangled heap in freezing water.  
She couldn’t help but laugh as she unlocked her legs and arms from their restricting embrace. Her laughter was cut off suddenly by the feeling of something warm and hard pressing against her thigh. She could only blink as the prince pushed himself up from her embrace and let out a tremulous whine. His whole body was trembling as he sat back onto his heels, his hands grasping at her bared knees. He panted as his hands traveled up further, clenching erratically at the exposed flesh.  
“My wish..” He breathed out before another frail whine broke from his clenched lips.  
Understanding came to her and she did not resist when he parted her legs and pressed himself against her core with a moan. He rutted against her, his hips unable to find a rhythm with the shaking of his body.  
“I...I...can I…” His voice was a breathy whine as his hips continued their increasingly frantic thrusting.  
She could not deny her surprise. But, if this was what he wanted...she had no qualms about giving it to him, whatever his reasons may be. He was so very dear to her.  
“You may.” She said as she reached down and started to lift her dampened skirt above her hips.  
He froze and followed the path of her rising skirt till his gaze caught on her bared core. Pulling back from her he continued to stare, unable to pull his gaze away.  
She smiled, and spread her legs as wide as they would go. She then reached down and framed herself with her hands.  
“Would you like to see it?” Despite the chill, she could feel a warmth in her chest over how endearingly frantic he was.  
He gulped loudly before leaning down, his voice shaking “Y-Yes…”  
From where she framed herself, she parted herself for him, allowing him to see as much as he would like of her.  
He snapped up from his hunched position and pressed his hot member against her, his hips shaking. The tip slipped in, but his erratic thrusting prevented him from entering further.  
She arched her hips, thrusting herself up and further onto his length. Biting her lip, she pushed herself upwards and wrapped her arms around him, pressing his face between her breasts. On her knees perched above his lap, she thrust downward, grunting as he slid all the way inside her. Little sparks of pleasure made her mind hazy as she fucked herself on him, his mewling moans muffled by her breasts. With every little moan, she felt herself tighten, and new wetness flow from her. She wanted...she wanted him to touch her. Wanted to see him suckle at her breasts…  
These thoughts were cut off by a high-pitched squeal from the prince. His whole body froze, tension radiating form every bit of him as he clutched her to the point of pain. His damp, panting breaths against her chest causing her to shiver. She could feel his warm pouring into her, as his fingers clenched at her hips. Then, after a few endless moments, he went limp, his head nearly slamming into the marble floor before she caught it. She cradled his sweat-dampened head in her palms, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple as he panted hot breath across her face and neck. Her fingers wove into his hair, gently massaging his scalp as his body continued to tremble and jolt with the after-shocks of his release.  
Feeling his body pressed against hers, with his full weight pressing her down to the cold floor, she felt a strong urge to never let go of this darling little prince. To pull him over her completely; to be completely covered and marked by his touch and scent. A dark possessive feeling was welling up within her, making her stomach hot and her heart burn and ache and feel impossibly full. A shiver that ran from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head wracked her body. Her arm tightened its embrace around him, her fingers clawed where they were tangled in his brown locks.  
“Hmn?” He let out a tiny noise, one that sounded both questioning and impossibly adorable in its satisfaction. Another little mumbling noise, and he nuzzles his face into her neck, seeming to become even more limp in his contentment.  
At once she snapped out of her dark contemplations, her fingers immediately loosening to card through his tousled hair. She couldn’t deny the both new and not surprising feeling that had suddenly developed within her, but she knew that they had no place in this moment. Not when this darling boy was lost to his pleasure at having ‘had his way’ with her. A smile curled her lips at her mind's phrasing. It would be amusing to her if he had any thoughts that this act would be somehow demeaning, or not something she would have willingly offered him regardless of her proposed wish.  
He was far too innocent and well-meaning of a boy to have ever made an advance on a woman who truly rejected the idea of his touch. Her mind began to puzzle over what had given the depths of her devotion away. What had given him the courage to ask for his desire. Then, upon reflection, she couldn't help but let out a faint chuckle.

Whatever it was, she was glad for it.


End file.
